


Whisper the answer

by TinyHiccups



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Hogwarts AU, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyHiccups/pseuds/TinyHiccups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is brave, daring and loyal, a perfect example of a Gryffindor student, eventhough he sometimes needs to be reminded of this by his friends.<br/>He's a muggleborn too though, and exactly this makes life a bit difficult for this poor boy, but that doesn't stop him from anything. His biggest dream is to be on the quidditch team, and of course he's a big fan of everybody who's so lucky to be one of the chosen ones, including Zayn Malik, seeker for Slytherin, who's a popular, rich, pureblood too. </p><p>When these two one day are forced to work together, life seems to turn upside down for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper the answer

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I won't promise you guys anything, I'm not sure if i'm going to finish it, and the chapters will most likely come running from time to time, in my own pace. But yeah, a lil Ziam hogwarts AU because that was all I wanted, hope you like it <3 - Please tell me if I've overseen a spelling mistake or something, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> Please note that this is only the prologue or something!!
> 
> The 'real' story will start in next chapter.  
> Gosh this was shorter than I thought. Nvm me <3

There's a lot of noise and stressed out people on perron 9 3/4 that day. Hooting owls, excited teenagers, emotional parents and nervous first graders. Liam is one of those in the last category, and he fits in perfectly. His tiny hands is clenched around the handle on his suitcase, and his chestnut brown eyes is roaming around the strange faces whom he's going to spend the next 11 months with on a school he have never been to before. It all feels so unnatural, him, here. He wonders how many of the other kids who's new to all this too, is nervous like him. His dad's hand is placed on his left shoulder, relaxed and reasurring, and he gives it a soft squeeze before lightly pushing Liam forward, in direction of the train. 

Liam steps onto the train, carefully not to trip, and follows the stream of children his age who's excitedly yelling around him like gorillas in a cage which is making his head spin quite harsh. His dad hands him his suitcase and kisses his forehead, like he always does, before returning to the perron to wave goodbye. 

Somewhere down the perron a man notes that there's only 5 minutes before the train will depart, by shouting it over the big horde of people who's saying goodbye to their families, with a lazy expression. Liam falters a bit as he turns around and starts to walk down the hallway, looking into every compartment he passes, palm's sweaty and arms spaghetti as he clings to his suitcase, also obeserving that every compartment he passes is full of those monkey children, whom he's positive all looks pretty intimidating and not nice at all. When he's about to reach the end of the train car his mood falls with the speed of light, he really does not want to sit all pressed against a wall in a compartment full of people he don't know, like an unwanted pickle in a cheeseburger. 

He finally reaches the end, and there, in the last compartment, there's free. Liam twitches slightly and is about to open the door as a boy, smaller than him, reaches for the doorhandle at the same time. For a moment Liam and the stranger looks at eachother, awkward seconds passing, before the boy with the blonde hair sheepishly takes a step back and gestures to the door with his hand in a quick wave” Sorry, you can take it, i'll just find somewhere else! ” He starts moving in the same direction Liam came from, when Liam interrups - ” You can sit here too, if you want? They're all full” He makes a little nod with his head in direction of the stuffed compartments - He doesn't want to be rude, and after all, the blonde boy doesn't seem dangerous or churlish. The blonde boy with incredible blue eyes lights up in a big smile, as he nods energetically ” Sure!”

Both of the boys makes their way inside the compartment, places their suitcases on the shelf above the seats, with a lot of huffing and difficulty, right in time to hear the train captain blowing his whistle for departure. They both rush to the window to wave at their parents, and Liam's dad lights up in relieved smile when he finally sees his son. The blonde boy is waving agressivelly at a woman who's looking exstremely emotional over seeing her son leaving her for so long. The train starts to move, and not many seconds after they have left the train station, and are on their way to hogwarts. 

Liam sits down on the seat, and eyes the boy who basically throws himself down on the ruby red, worn seats, no regrets, and an excited smile plastered to his face, showing his crooked teeth. All of a sudden he jumps up with a loud gasp, like he's offended over his own behavior, and offers Liam his tiny hand ” Sorry! My name 'S Niall! What's yours?” He has an incredibly thick, irish accent, and his eyes scans Liam's face for some kind of reaction - Liam takes Niall's hand, and smiles softly at the blonde, hyper active boy ” Liam ”.

-  
Liam's heart is pounding hard in his chest like it's going to jump out of his ribcage, and his palms are gross and sweaty as he holds convulsively around the edge of the small stool he's sitting on. He almost can't see anything due to the moth-eaten, big, brown wizard hat on his head, and that makes him dizzy, and gives him a feeling that he's going to loose his balance and fall down from the chair, and he really don't want that to happen, because people will laugh at him, and he really don't want them to laugh at him. And while all of these thoughts is going through his mind, the hat is skimming his head like was it an open book, and god he's going to puke. It feels like ages before the hat finally, loud and wheezingly exclaims ” GRYFFINDOR!” - And then people begin to clap, and they shout and cheer on him from the Gryffindor table. 

A warm feeling is spreading in his stomache as he realizes he made it to the house of bravery, and when the hat gets lifted from his head, his beaming eyes roams the room, and for once he don't feel bad about people looking at him. His eyes skips over some of the other kids who's waiting for their turn to be sorted into a house, and his glance stops at a jet black haired boy who's looking at him, and their eyes intertwines for a few moments – It ends up being Liam who breaks the eye contact, since the black haired boy don't seem to have any intention to do it preliminary. 

He ends up sitting right next to a boy who also just got sorted into the Gryffindor house, with big curly hair and attention seeking jade green eyes. He looks almost as nervous and proud as Liam is feeling right now, and when he notices Liam, he turns around with a big, welcoming smile ” Hey, Liam was it? I'm Harry ” The boy has a slow, warm voice and Liam can't help but get caught in the boy's eyes and his warm smile, this guy seems like someone you could stay up all night with just to chat about stupid stuff. - ” Yes, Liam, nice to meet you, Harry. Seems like we're gonna be living together for the next long time?” Liam smiles stupidly, and Harry chuckles quietly before nodding. 

Niall get's called up, and ends up getting sorted into Hufflepuff, which makes Liam feel rather sad, since he finally saw his opportunity to make a good friend, but he doesn't get long time to think about it, because just then a certain black haired boy, whom apparently goes under the name Zayn Malik, gets called up. Around Liam people starts to whisper, something about the Malik family being a really popular and wealthy pureblood family. As Liam observes this boy with tan skin, big, brown eyes and a straight face, he can't help but notice, that the boy looks nervous eventhough he tries to look as cool as he can.

When the sorting hat exclaims, loud and clear, that he's been sorted into Slytherin, Liam is not sure wether it's relief or despair showing in the boy's eyes. When he lifts from the stool, his eyes shortly searches the area, until they hit Liam's eyes, and again intertwine with his – The boy looks almost, jealous, before turning around on his heel and breaking the eye contact and occuppies his seat at the Slytherin table. Harry leans into Liam, and when his voice hits Liam's ear, he does a slight jump in surprise ” I've heard about him, Zayn Malik. He's son of Patricia Malik, one of the bigger women in the minstery of magic. They're great wizards, his whole family. I would stay away from him if I were you, i'm positive he's going to become popular faster than we will learn our first spell, and Slytherins aren't all known for being kind, especially not the popular ones who's got pure blood ” - Liam nods slightly, his eyes fastening to Harry's ” What about you? I mean, where are you from?” Harry shrugs quietly ” I'm a pureblood, coming from a family full of Wizards and Witches, my sister's in Gryffindor too, though my parents were Hufflepuffs, if that's what you mean, but i'm nothing special, just an ordinary kid living an ordinary life, or, something” He snickers” And you?” Liam bites down on his lower lip, but then shrug it off ” Muggle-born, it was a shock for my family, but fun enough I'm not the first in the litter, one of my older sisters, Nicola, is a witch here too, she's in Ravenclaw ” Harry nods, and then smiles ” Well, I just want to tell you, I'm not going to judge you because of that, i'm not that kinda guy, but the Slytherins though. ” He smirks slightly and nudges Liam's arm ”Yeah, take care of yourself ”.


End file.
